Talk:Patricia Quaice
Surname I hate to pick nits but Patricia's last name was never established as being "Quaice". She's simply referred to as "Patricia". --Babaganoosh 02:11, 18 July 2007 (UTC) : Because she was his wife and married people generally share names, even in the future. There are only about a dozen or two examples where this has been shown. --Alan 03:19, 21 July 2007 (UTC) ok. How's about the married couple in ? It's not unreasonable to call the article "Patricia" since we don't know for sure. TMK, there's no other Patricia in Star Trek. --Babaganoosh 12:30, 21 July 2007 (UTC) ::Patricia F. O'Malley. :D But no simple "Patricia", no. What "married couple" do you speak of, though? I don't recall a married couple in "Pen Pals". For the recrod, the Star Trek Encyclopedia also refers to her as "Patricia Quaice". --From Andoria with Love 20:05, 21 July 2007 (UTC) : Which I was trying to allude to from the get to, there are really so so so many more important things we could be discussing right now on this site, why something so trivial... : I think using the traditional (vs. Hollywood keep-my-own-last-name-to-secure-my-career) viewpoint is perfectly acceptable, even if we have to redirect Patricia here, for the retentive folk. Obviously there are cases where there are those that keep their own last name, Rebecca Sullivan, and those that have presumably kept their own last name, Alyssa Ogawa and Deanna Troi, or the case of David Kirk, er, I mean David Marcus, but there are alway rules to the exception, which we don't know in these cases-- except maybe the David Marcus parent separation thing. : On this site, having a name, but especially having two names is a blessing for characters. Giving a last name to a character with only a first name, or giving a first name (or initial) to a character with only a last name is a wonderful thing around here. Like other extrapolated names (Charles Tucker I, Charles Tucker II, Andrei Chekov, and so on), giving Dalen Quaice's wife his last name is not purely inaccurate; so take what you can from what you have and use it. --Alan 20:27, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, "more important stuff"...whatever. What? Like how Memory Alpha is going to support UNICEF in their latest campaign to end world hunger? Gee, I think they're having a moratorium on that right now on C-Span.--(unsigned) The married couple should have been, according to Ensign Davies, separated. I'm just saying that since not everyone takes their partner's name when they're married and her last name was never mentioned, it's presumptuous to assume, just because she's married to a guy named "Quaice", he name would be that too. Nice place you have here but some of y'all can be snobs--Babaganoosh 01:57, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::: I apologize if I seem snobbish. Wesley mentions "Prixus, Hildebrant, and Alans" and Davies stated that married people shouldn't be serving on a team together. That suggest that two of those three (or maybe all three I guess, don't want to be exclusitory) were married, and obviously didn't change their last name. ::: As for Mrs. Quaice, I wouldn't mind seeing this go either way. She's a very, very minor character, so I don't see where leaving her as a Quaice or making her a simple "Patricia" would cause a major fuss. ::: Again, I apologize for being a major snob.--Tim Thomason 02:32, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::And I apologize for mis-spelling "record" before (Shrannie wasn't snobbish! Shrannie was a good boy! Why do Hobbitses hates us!) --From Andoria with Love 04:48, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Why? Why does this article need attention? I think this is all we really know about the subject. --Tribble 1771561 13:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :It seems to have been added in response to the discussion above. But that has been resolved for a year...so removed. Wasn't really worth a PNA in the first place...– Cleanse 00:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC)